Crayboth
=Character History= Psychic creatures from the planet Alcray. Usually travel in pods of three. Armed with an organic Phase blaster. The larger Crayboth are known as Super Crayboth. =Story= Rechlen and Aves Photo Real Guide Excerpt "As always, choosing the right rig means the difference between success and failure. Due to the "Sporebog" environment of planet Alcray, the Nava and the Big Wheel are logical choices. The Crayboth can move at very high speeds by using their limbs to hurl themselves in any direction. The fact that they can dive through the soft walls of their nests also gives them an advantage when being pursued. The Nava is able to keep up with the speed of the Crayboth and follow where the sneaky creatures go." craymarch.jpg Reflex Suit Compact "Used for cleaning up Crayboth infestations on Planet Alcray's mining sites, the Reflex Suit Compact can completely encase the operator for added protection. It has excellent climbing capabilities and can really take a beating. Parts can be swapped for quick repairs and unexpected situations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/10/reflex-suit-compact.html Craybothgrab.jpg|Crayboth grab Exellisandreflexcompact.jpg|Exellis and reflex compact Reflexcompact.jpg|Reflex compact Reflexcompactclosed.jpg|Reflex compact closed Reflexcompactopen.jpg|Reflex compact open Infrastructure "Glyaxia Command Block Base, located just above the Planet Alcray, where a crew of Glyans steadily work away on a specialized Crayhunter Capture Skiff..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/infrastructure.html Glyaxia-Command-Base-FULL-WEB.png Glyaxia-Command-Base.png Glyaxia-Command-Base-Work-Crew.png Glyaxia II: Escape From Block Base Impenetrable to nearly all invaders who dare plunder her secrets, the Sporian planet Alcray now faces the growing dominion of Glyaxia Command... After detecting unusually high levels of subterranean activity beneath the living surface of Alcray from their orbiting Block Base, Glyaxia Command mobilizes a specialized team of Crayhunters to abduct a recently sighted set of rare twin Crayboth... Flying high above the sporian surface of Alcray, a Glyaxia Command Heavy Armored Rig spots the pair of special Crayboth walking around. Gryganull & Grellanym are quickly caught within its beam and pulled aboard before they know what is happening. Coasting along the outer hemisphere of Alcray is Glyaxia Command Block Base. Within the Experiments Room is teaming with activity. Rigs along the wall, Hub Set drones scurrying along, and any number of Glyans and Protoclones preparing for the next orders to be given. Perched over the flurry of activity, Sarvos Glyaxia Commanders Akurriax and Zerennic watch the action. "Continue the bio data harvesting, regardless of the risk..." ordered Akurriax. "Commander Akurriax," a standard Protoclone interrupted, "Proceeding with this experiment could result in potentially dangerous side effects for the two specimens." The Commander almost scoffed before answering, "You know full well that the only way to break through a Crayboth's natural mental defenses is to overload its core power regulator... Increase the surge output immediately! We must know what they are trying to hide down there on Alcray." The machines started to hum. "Understood, Commander. Increasing Hyper Phase Bombardment levels." answered the the little Protoclone. Zerennic paused before speaking, "Perhaps we have given them too much power already?" Akurriax wouldn't hear of it, "We must give to receive..." "Wait..." Zerennic started, before pausing again, "I sense something..." Something was there. "...Do you feel that?" The lights went out. "Commander!" a Glyan shouted, "We are under Gendrone attack on the far side of Block Base and sustaining heavy damage. Please send reinforcements at once!!!" The Rebellion had come to their doorstep. "Let's move! Prepare for Warp!" quickly ordered Akurriax. The little yellow Protoclone spoke up again, "Commander! What about the specimens? We have already activated the Hyper Phase Bombardment Program..." "You stay and monitor their progress, the rest of us need to go at once!" Akurriax angrily responded. Block Base was more important, it could not fall. Not here, not now. The troops warped out in waves. Lower level grunts taking the first pass at jumping into the middle of a fight followed by their Commanders safely bringing up the rear. In an instant, the Glyaxia Standard Protoclone was all alone with the two Crayboth. The machines started to hum louder and grow red... overload.. it was going to overload! The room flashed white as waves of energy poured off the two Crayboth. The Crayboth had practically turned Nuldireus and Neo Phase as the power surged beyond the safety limits. The Protoclone screaming was the last Glyaxian noise to be heard in that room as everything went solid white. Color slowly flowed back into the large Experiment Room. Gryganull and Grellanym found themselves a tad stunned, but freed none-the-less from the Glyaxia Command devices. Grellanym attempted to speak, "What happened... Where are we, Gryganull?" The room still hummed red. "I feel a strange energy flowing through me..." he added. "This is a Glyaxia Block Base, Grellanym" Gryganull answered. Recent events were slowly coming back to him. "I remember now... they took us... as we were headed back from the gathering." There was... something else. "I can feel the energy as well... so powerful..." Grellanym was getting worried, "We have to get back to Alcray, no matter what it takes!" No time to wait while Glyaxia Command was busy, out the door and into the main hallway they went. Successfully defeating the Heavy Armored Wing and Glyan troopers awaiting them in the hallway, the Crayboth pair Warp out. Grellanym spoke first in the darkness surrounding them, "This place seems to change beneath our very feet! As if the Block Base were alive itself!" "Whatever Glyaxia Command did to us has increased our power to extraordinary levels!" added Gryganull. "Now we can stop their machines of war with far greater ease than ever before!" Akurriax's presence could be felt all around them. "Machines of War?!!!" the voice echoed, "You know nothing of which you speak!" "...that voice!" Gryganull finally spoke. Grellanym noticed it, too. "The one who held us prisoner!" Grellanym blurted out. Akurriax couldn't help himself. "You cannot leave this place," he gloated, "you will not escape Block Base!!!" Another hallway awaited full of Glyaxia Command Core Blocks to push them back, but it was the Dark Traveler Glyaxia Standard Soldier who presented a real challenge. As he weakened, Dark Traveler Glyaxia Reverse Soldiers were called in to surround the Standard Soldier until he is fully circled. Still no for the Crayboth pair match, he was defeated. The Dark Travelers vanish at once. "What awful corruption has Glyaxia brought upon the Travelers?" asked Grellanym. "I sensed our ancient enemy's very life force pulsing through those twisted Dark Traveler forms." "It's the same energy as I felt within the one called Argen..." agreed Gryganull. Grellanym was puzzled, "The Gendrone we met at the gathering before these events came upon us?" "Yes, the very same." Gryganull sadly confirmed. "I could feel a familiar darkness slowly creeping out from behind its shining armor." He paused, "The darkness that is..." It.. no.. he was certain, though. "...the Villser." "Time is swiftly folding against us." Grellanym noted. "Our clan must be warned of the discoveries we have made here!" Akurriax's presence surrounded them again. "Truly a noble species..." Akurriax offered, "Though I do admire the tenacity you both have shown, your attempt to gain freedom from this place is in vain." His voice lowered, a touch of anger to it. "Block Base itself is your enemy now..." Another hallway laid before them. Loyal Glyaxia Protoclones marched forward. Glyaxia Standard Protoclones and Glyaxia Reverse Protoclones in waves to give their Commanders time to arrive. It wasn't enough, the Protoclones fell easily. Glyaxia Commanders Akurriax and Zerennic arrived together and quickly attacked as a one. The force of their power would be overwhelming normally, but the Crayboths were overpowered still from the experiment. Akurriax and Zerennic merged as one larger mega Sarvos before assuming their final dreaded form... the Syclodoc Glyaxia Command Sentinel. Still, the combined forces of Glyaxia Command were no match. With the Syclodoc defeated, the Glyaxia Commanders separated and vanish from the hallway. Crayboth Gryganull and Grellanym warp out of the hallway to another area. However, the Crayboths are still trapped within the Glyaxia Block Base. " This place seems to have no end!" grumbled Grellanym, "Every move we make feels like it's being manipulated by forces beyond our sight." "We have no choice but to battle through whatever else Glyaxia unleashes upon us." replied Gryganull. "We cannot give up!" arrives...]] The hallway filled with Glyaxia Command Core Blocks. Soon the Crayboths were surrounded.... trapped once again. A loud, angry robotic voice echoed throughout the hallway, "SUGGESTION: YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM BLOCK BASE!" Beside Gryganull and Grellanym dropped in a tall Phaseon in dark metallic black. The Gendrone Rebellion blazed in white on the chest. He pointed at the Crayboth and two pink force fields enveloped them. The Phaseon then turned his attention to the Core Blocks. A rumble filled the room as the Phaseon glowed red. The Core Blocks were pushed away by the Phaseon's unseen power. "You're coming with me..." Enyriun stated as a matter of fact. A King at Heart "The Super Crayboth started life within the "King" Crayboth conceptual drawings, but gradually evolved into a different part of the Crayboth lore, manifesting as a key element in an underlying story arc involving a shared history with the Voss and the Villser. What if the Crayboth had been preparing all this time for the return of the Villser? What dark past had they survived to claim their new home on the Sporian Planet Alcray? These questions frequently rattle around in my demented head, so I really wanted to start exploring the true history of our resident mini menaces. This anniversary release hopefully gets the ball rolling!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/07/mission-details.html Super Crayboth Glyventure! "Attention, Crayhunters! Welcome to planet Alcray, largest sporebog in the known Glyos System! The Rhythemitter we stole from Gatekeeper Viyer will lure the Crayboth into the open. After activating your Axis Armor, capture as many Crayboth as possible to proceed to the next sector. If you're dying to know what the Crayboth are thinking, utilize one of our genetically engineered hunter clones to gather more information and maybe you'll get lucky. Stay alert! Reconnaissance reports that those crusters have something big down there..." Super Crayboth Psychic Messages *We like your rhythms. *Rhythmic vibrations and harmonic sounds highly stimulate our natural curiosity, almost uncontrollably drawing our attention and interest. *Our species is centered around psychic communication and energy transference. *The North Shore of Alcray is a central point of socializing and trading between the different Crayboth tribes. *Crayboth usually operate in pods of three, but occasionally our creation cycle produces a set of true twins, allowing for powerful yet unpredictable dimensional knowledge to be accessed and even manipulated by these types of Crayboth. *When joined in a hyper pod formation, our combined power can cause most mechanical systems to fail. The larger the hyper pod, the greater the range of disruption. *Most offworlders refer to our living environment as a Sporebog. We find this mildly offensive. *Our former masters, the Voss, are considered to be one of the oldest species in the known systems, Zorennor or otherwise. *Long ago, we fled our homeworld of Odravunn, which is located deep within the Zorennor Rift, and found our way to the Glyos System, settling on the Sporian planet Alcray. *The Villser were originally designed by the Voss to be the perfect hunters, capable of altering their base Villser forms to quickly adapt to any environment. *Our masters, the Voss, created our race to serve as a psychic energy source and power stabilizer for our metamorphic counterparts, the Villser. *Three Voss Biovessels followed us through the Zorennor Rift, in pursuit of our fugitive fleet. If not for a Villser insurrection aboard the Voss Command Biovessel, we would have never won our freedom. *When we encountered the being known as the Gliporian during an altercation with two space trappers, our psychic analysis showed that its bio structure had been manipulated by the Voss. The Gliporian's metamorphic abilities and gelnos form greatly mirrored the original Villser core design. *The Super Crayboth were engineered to combat the Villser, as well as the Voss. *Axis technology must be used wisely, it holds a familiar dark power within. *The true force to fear is the Gendrone known as Argen. We have foreseen a rising Gendrone Empire... =Crayboth Frontier= Wave 2 Crayboth Pack 1 craybothpack1-1.jpg|Standard and Clear Purple Crayboth Crayboth Pack 2 craybothpack2-1.jpg|Marauder and Clear Blue Crayboth Crayboth Pack 3 craybothpack3-1.jpg|Sentinel and Clear Yellow Crayboth Crayboth Pack 4 craybothpack4-1.jpg|Disruptor and Clear Orange Crayboth Crayboth Pack 5 craybothpack5-1.jpg|Red and Green Aura Crayboth craybothglowganglight.jpg =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 Crayboth Kavirvu archive-crayboth-black.jpg|Crayboth Kavirvu =Glyos United= Wave 20 Zorennor Exploration Division Crayboth Senyrith archive-crayboth-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Crayboth Senyrith =Stealth Dimension Division= Wave 21 Crayboth Neo Voss Clear Aqua Green/no paint apps. $4 archive-crayboth-voss.jpg|Neo Voss Crayboth Crayboth Smoke Clear Smoke/no paint apps. $4 archive-crayboth-smoke.jpg|Clear Smoke Crayboth Nonillia Crayboth Nonillia-Crayboth-ALT.jpg|Nonillia Crayboth =Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Crayboth Task Force Volkriun Pappysoup Green/Olive Green with light green eyes and blaster. $4 archive-crayboth-TFV.jpg|Task Force Volkriun Crayboth =Hades Force= Wave 23 Crayboth Hades Force Black/aqua green eyes and blaster accent. $4 archive-crayboth-hades.jpg|Hades Force Crayboth Crayboth Spectre GITD Green/no paint. $4 archive-crayboth-gitd.jpg|Spectre Crayboth =Armorvors Attack= Wave 24 Stealth Crayboth Clear Colorless/no paint. $3 archive-crayboth-clear.jpg|Stealth Crayboth =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Crayboth Nuldireus Day-Glo Clear Magenta with no paint. $4 archive-crayboth-clearpink.jpg|Crayboth Nuldireus =Operation: Sonesidar= Wave 26 Neo Phase Crayboth Clear Neon Green with no paint. $3 archive-crayboth-neophase.jpg|Neo Phase Crayboth =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 Crayboth Reydurran Science Division Red with no paint. $3 archive-crayboth-RSD.jpg|Crayboth Reydurran Science Division =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Standard Crayboth Mk. II Light Orange with painted Pink accents and Pink detail lines. $4 Crayboth-Standard-MK-II-WEB.png|Standard Crayboth Mk. II Traveler Hybrid Crayboth Light Blue with painted Grey accents and Grey detail lines. $4 Crayboth-Traveler-Hybrid-WEB.png|Traveler Hybrid Crayboth Stealth Crayboth Mk. II archive-crayboth-stealth2.jpg|Stealth Crayboth Mk. II =Monsters VS Robots= Wave 29 Lymerran Crayboth archive-crayboth-lymerran.jpg|Lymerran Crayboth =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Ivorinium Crayboth Pearlescent White. $3 archive-crayboth-ivorinium.jpg|Ivorinium Crayboth Neo Gatekeeper Crayboth archive-crayboth-gatekeeper.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Crayboth =Revenge of the Armorvors= Wave 31 Crayboth Gray Galaxy archive-crayboth-galaxy.jpg|Crayboth Gray Galaxy =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Crayboth Bright Blue Bright Blue $3 archive-crayboth-ecroyex1.jpg Crayboth Dark Blue Dark Blue $3 archive-crayboth-ecroyex2.jpg Crayboth Metallic Pearlescent Red Metallic Pearlescent Red $3 archive-crayboth-redmetal.jpg Gliporian Crayboth See: Gliporian Crayboth =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Ultra Silver Crayboth archive-crayboth-ultra.png|Ultra Silver Crayboth Glow in the Dark Crayboth archive-crayboth-spectre1.png|Glow in the Dark Crayboth =Sullkren's Path= Wave 35 Crayboth Martranica archive-crayboth-martranica.png|Crayboth Martranica Crayboth Hanosyric archive-crayboth-hanosyric.png|Crayboth Hanosyric =Glyaxia II= Wave 36 Crayboth Gryganull archive-crayboth-gryganull.jpg Crayboth Grellanym archive-crayboth-grellanym.jpg Crayboth Clone Glyaxia Yellow archive-crayboth-G2A.jpg Crayboth Clone Glyaxia Blue archive-crayboth-G2B.jpg =Super Crayboth= Wave 38 Crayboth Hunter Clone Grayeen Blue/Redorange paint. $4 archive-crayboth-hunter.png Crayboth Disruptor Mk. II Light Purple/Dark Purple paint. $4 archive-crayboth-disruptor2.png Crayboth Mariner Light Blue/Light Magenta paint. $4 archive-crayboth-mariner.png Crayboth Cultivator Light Magenta/Light Blue paint. $4 archive-crayboth-cultivator.png Crayboth Harvester Light Yellow/Green paint. $4 archive-crayboth-harvester.png Crayboth Vossonim archive-crayboth-vossonim.png Crayballim archive-crayboth-crayballim.png Crayboth Stealth Mk. III Clear Colorless. $3 archive-crayboth-stealth3.png =Rig Crew II= Wave 39 Crayboth Reverse Disruptor Elite archive-crayboth-disruptor3.png Crayboth Pulser archive-crayboth-pulser.png =Tracker's Way= Wave 40 Hallowboth archive-crayboth-hallowboth.png Crayboth Drainer archive-crayboth-drainer.png Crayboth Spirico archive-crayboth-spirico.png Crayboth Graver archive-crayboth-graver.png Crayboth Electrovoss archive-crayboth-electrovoss.png Skeleboth archive-crayboth-skeleboth.png =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Crayboth Alcray Standard archive-crayboth-alcray1.jpg|Crayboth Alcray Standard Crayboth Alcray Reverse archive-crayboth-alcray2.jpg|Crayboth Alcray Reverse Crayboth Metran archive-crayboth-metran.jpg|Crayboth Metran =Metran Security Command= Wave 42 Crayboth Marauder Mk. II archive-crayboth-marauder2.png|Crayboth Marauder Mk. II Crayboth Cosmic Wave archive-crayboth-cosmic.png|Crayboth Cosmic Wave Crayboth Trader archive-crayboth-trader.png|Crayboth Trader =The Secret Beneath the Ice= Wave 43 Crayboth Ankram Searcher archive-crayboth-SCA.png|Crayboth Ankram Searcher Crayboth Golderiun archive-crayboth-golderiun.png|Crayboth Golderiun Crayboth Stealth Mk. IV archive-crayboth-stealth4.png|Crayboth Stealth Mk. IV =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Crayboth Sentinel Mk. II archive-crayboth-sentinel.png|Crayboth Sentinel Mk. II Crayboth Helioshine archive-crayboth-helioshine.png|Crayboth Helioshine =Code of the Slayers= Wave 45 Crayboth Slayer archive-crayboth-slayer.png|Crayboth Slayer Crayboth Reverse VSF archive-crayboth-VSF.png|Volkriun Space Force Reverse Crayboth =Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Manglor archive-crayboth-manglor.png|Crayboth Manglord Sauruzard archive-crayboth-sauruzard.png|Crayboth Sauruzard Cosmodemon archive-crayboth-cosmodemon.png|Crayboth Cosmodemon Gunmetal archive-crayboth-gunmetal.png|Crayboth Gunmetal =The Black Bridge of Glyosar= Wave 47 Orkmogg Horde Dark Brown PVC/ Pale Green paint/ Ceramic Gray accents/ Red accents/ Muddy Green Detail Lines. Features 5 all new paint applications. $6 Crayboth-Orkmogg-Horde.png|Orkmogg Horde Dreadvalken Watcher Minor Red PVC/ Dark Maroon paint/ Yellow accents/ Dark Brown Detail Lines. $5 Crayboth-Dreadvalken-Watcher-Minor.png|Dreadvalken Watcher Minor Sabaku Apprentice Ochre PVC/ Light Blue Gray Paint/ Light Tan accents/ Black accents and Dark Gray Detail Lines. $6 Crayboth-Sabaku-Apprentice.png|Sabaku Apprentice =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Crayboth Sunstorm archive-crayboth-sunstorm.png|Crayboth Sunstorm Crayboth Dreadvalken Thief archive-crayboth-thief.png|Dreadvalken Thief Crayboth Stealth Mk. V archive-crayboth-stealth4.png|Crayboth Stealth Mk. V =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Reverse Hallowboth Black/ Orange accents/ Yellow accents/ Dark Orange Detail Lines. $5 archive-crayboth-hallo2.png|Reverse Hallowboth Crayboth Dark Gliporian See: Crayboth Dark Gliporian Crayboth Stealth Mk. V archive-crayboth-stealth4.png|Crayboth Stealth Mk. V =Union of Exiles= Wave 50 Crayboth Dark Arzaurian Scout Olive Green/ Bone accents/ Black accents/ Dark Green Detail Lines. $5 archive-crayboth-arzaurian.png|Crayboth Dark Arzaurian Scout Crayboth Flesh archive-crayboth-flesh.png|Crayboth Flesh =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Crayboth Dark Spectre $5 archive-crayboth-darkspec1.png|Crayboth Dark Spectre archive-crayboth-darkspec2.png Crayboth Type Zero Holiday mystery figure. $5 =Esedeth Mobile Patrol= Wave 52 Crayboth Esedeth Mobile Patrol Scout archive-crayboth-EMP.png|Esedeth Mobile Patrol Scout Crayboth Trapper archive-crayboth-trapper.png|Crayboth Trapper Crayboth Bio Paralyzer archive-crayboth-bioparalyzer.png|Crayboth Bio-Paralyzer =Call of the Varteryx= Wave 53 Crayboth Pyrotellica archive-crayboth-pyrotellica.png|Crayboth Pyrotellica Crayboth Gotherrus archive-crayboth-gotherrus.png|Crayboth Gotherrus Crayboth Aginnex archive-crayboth-aginnex.png|Crayboth Aginnex Crayboth Aginnex Reverse archive-crayboth-aginnex2.png|Crayboth Aginnex Reverse =Rift Pioneers= Wave 54 Crayboth Neo Nonillia $5 archive-crayboth-nonillia.png|Crayboth Neo Nonillia Crayboth Minitrius $5 archive-crayboth-minitrius.png|Crayboth Minitrius Crayboth Visiborn Base Mystery Figure $4 =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 Crayboth EMP Pod Leader 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-EMP2.png|Crayboth EMP Pod Leader Crayboth Plasma Tracer Mystery figure. 5 total parts. $4 each. Crayboth Zarmydian Rogue 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-zarmydian.png|Crayboth Zarmydian Rogue =Chariot's Keep= Wave 56 Crayboth Diversus 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-diversus.png|Crayboth Diversus Crayboth Gatekeeper 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-gatekeeper.png|Crayboth Gatekeeper Crayboth Marezioc 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-marezioc.png|Crayboth Marezioc =Clan of the Glyninja= Wave 57 Crayboth Ahiru 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-ahiru.png|Crayboth Ahiru Crayboth Blackbeak Inu 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-blackbeak.png|Crayboth Blackbeak Inu Crayboth Buta 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-buta.png|Crayboth Buta Crayboth Oozarian Scout 5 total parts. $4 each. Archive-crayboth-oozarian.png|Crayboth Oozarian Scout =Quest of the Quallerran= Wave 58 Crayboth Hyper Henshin 5 total parts. $4 each. Archive-crayboth-hyperhenshin.png|Crayboth Hyper Henshin Crayboth Spectre Mk. II 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth Xullioc 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-xullioc.png|Crayboth Xullioc Crayboth Zekroyas 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-zekroyas.png|Crayboth Zekroyas =TMNG= Wave 59 Crayboth Junia 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-aka.png Crayboth Ashi 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-ashi.png Crayboth Usagi 5 total parts. $4 each. Archive-crayboth-usagi.png Crayboth Neko 5 total parts. $4 each. Archive-crayboth-neko.png =Capture Run= Wave 60 Crayboth Xenodeth 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Xenodeth_1024x1024.jpg Beastboth 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Beastboth_1024x1024.jpg Crayboth Waimog 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Waimog_1024x1024.jpg Crayboth Lingrem 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Lingrem_1024x1024.jpg =Into the Vector= Wave 61 Crayboth Tracker Scout 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-tracker_1024x1024.jpg Crayboth Outpost Odesskar 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-odesskar_1024x1024.png Crayboth Galaxy Phase 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-galaxyphase_1024x1024.jpg =Henshin III= Wave 62 Crayboth Galaxy Redlaw 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-galaxyredlaw_1024x1024.png Crayboth Arcosmica 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-arcosmica_1024x1024.png =The Skate Wars= Wave 63 Crayboth Skaterriun 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-skate1_1024x1024.png Crayboth Zardurac 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-zardurac_1024x1024.png Crayboth Elpherios 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-elpherios_1024x1024.png =Encounter on Selogo= Wave 64 Crayboth Red Selogo Colonist 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-red-selogo_1024x1024.png Crayboth Blue Selogo Colonist 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-blue-selogo_1024x1024.png Crayboth Xulturri 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-xulturri_1024x1024.png =Altered Perceptions= Wave 65 Crayboth Varellius 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-varellius_1024x1024.png Crayboth Skullgrey Minion 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-skullgrey_1024x1024.png Crayboth Flamewalker 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-flamewalker_1024x1024.png =Shadow of the Villser= Wave 66 Crayboth Alcray Mk. II 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-alcray2_1024x1024.png Crayboth Dimension Drifter 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-dimensiondrifter_1024x1024.png =The Gendrone Alliance= Wave 67 Crayboth Gendrone Alliance 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-GA_1024x1024.png Crayboth Olldugon 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-olldugon_8544d8ef-5754-4c61-b96f-4174b5536bce_1024x1024.png =Order of the Glyknights II= Wave 68 Crayboth Warlord Soldier 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Warlord-ALT.png Crayboth Trogillian 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-trogillian_1024x1024.png =Argenesis= Wave 69 Crayboth Gendrone Union 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-union_1024x1024.png Crayboth Xycoss 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-xycoss_1024x1024.png =Glyaxia Rangers= Wave 70 Crayboth Villboth 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Villboth-USE.png Crayboth Glyaxia Ranger 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-GlyaxiaRanger_1024x1024.jpg =Task Force Volkriun: The Xenodeth Outbreak= Wave 71 Crayboth TFV Scout 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-TFV_1024x1024.png Crayboth VRD Trainer 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-VRD_1024x1024.png =Mraedis Agents= Wave 72 Crayboth Ullmoriun 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-ullmorian_1024x1024.png Crayboth Norrduna 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-norrduna_1024x1024.png =The Albion Paradigm= Wave 73 Crayboth Mutorius Raider 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-mutorius_1024x1024.png =Dawn of the Mechabon= Wave 74 Crayboth Sentinel Mk. III 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Sentinel-MKIII-FULL.png =Strike Team Sendred= Wave 75 Crayboth Strike Team Sendred Merc 5 total parts. $5 each. Archive-crayboth-STS_1024x1024.png =Vile Vendettas= Wave 76 Crayboth Vamperran 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Vamperran-WEB.png =Marvelous Mutations= Wave 77 Crayboth Hando Jr. 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-hando_1024x1024@2x.png =Dreadvalken's Tomb= Wave 78 Crayboth Trollspawn Minion 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Trollspawn-Minion_1024x1024@2x.png =Dimensional Duplications= Wave 79 Crayboth Culproto Psycher 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Culproto_1024x1024@2x.png =Hybrid Horizons= Wave 80 Crayboth Hyper Mordireus 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Hyper-Mordireus.png =Feral Futures= Wave 81 Crayboth Rothan 5 total parts. $5 each. Crayboth-Rothan_1024x1024@2x.png =Ruthless Restorations= Wave 82 Crayboth Ranic Hedger 5 total parts. $5 Crayboth-Ranic-Hedger-WEB.png =Savage Cybernetics= Wave 83 Crayboth Dark Nebula 5 total parts. $5 Crayboth-DarkNebula_1024x1024@2x.png =The Wrath of Halkennite= Wave 84 Crayboth Parasitic Clone 5 total parts. $5 Accessories-temp-crayboth-parasitic_1024x1024@2x.png =The Neo Frontier= Wave 85 Crayboth Biopyre 5 total parts. $6 Crayboth-Biopyre.png Crayboth Core Stalker 5 total parts. $5 Crayboth-Core-Stalker.png =Fates Warning= Wave 86 Crayboth Hyper Phase 5 total parts. $5 Crayboth-Hyper-Phase.jpg Crayboth-hyper-phase2.jpg =References= Category:Manglors Category:TMNG Category:Crayboth Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Fisher Price